Paradox - Fairy Tail Time Travel
by SchnauzerPie
Summary: When the children of the future Fairy Tail run into a mysterious spell, they find themselves in a heap in the guild hall. But a little before when they started. With only a mysterious fabricated story and their varying levels of common sense, they try to understand the past that shaped their future and break the eternal time loop to save the life that they came here to save.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters, settings or plotline from Fairy Tail. This story is entirely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy!**

"They'll be fine, Juvia. I promise. We agreed we wouldn't interfere as soon as we realised what was going on…

"I-I know but-"

"That is final! We've been preparing them for this day for their entire lives!"

"Laxus! Please calm down, you know how hard this is on her…"

"Do we really have to send the little ones? What something happened to them? Erza would haunt us all for ever…"

Trying to lighten the mood with a joke failed miserably. Eyes downcast, eight minds, eight flashes of scarlet hair.

"We need her now more than ever, huh Lu-chan?"

"I know, I miss her too Levy…"

"So, we've assembled our team, made our decisions and all that's left is to leave the spell lying around?"

"Guess so"

The weight of his words made his salmon pink hair stand on end.

 _In the guild hall…_

Nashi – Hey guys! Look at this musty old book someone left lying around! That thing's got to be a million years old!

Sylvia – Don't exaggerate, stupid.

Georgia – Doesn't look too special, mom has loads of books like these- Wait a minute!

The tension in the air exploded into a deathly silence.

Georgia – It's- It's that book, ya know, in the room that my mom doesn't let us in.

Sylvia – And the only way you could possibly know that… Is by sneaking in. Really? Get a grip on you curiosity!

A faded orange ribbon twitched as the corners of Levy's lips crept up in a sad smile. All eight former legends sat listening discretely at the Paradox Table, reserved within the guild for only them. But none of the young mages understood why. Nor did they understand why there was always one seat empty. Everyone treated it with immense respect, as if it was sacred. A few of the older ones could remember a time when it was filled. Vaguely.

Nashi – Irene! Jellal! Look what we found!

The two little ones scrambled up to Nashi's table. At only twelve years old, Irene is in the top quarter of the guild regarding combat ability, however, little Jellal has not shown any signs of magical ability in the ten years of his life so far.

Irene – Nashi! What is it? Is it a cool spell or something?

The two children were raised in the guild after the disappearance of their father and the unfortunate passing of their mother. Irene can just about remember her mother, however Jellal has no recollection of her. Neither have any memory of their father.

Georgia – Well, I guess we're about to find out!

Sylvia – Wait, you're actually going to read it?! It was probably locked away for a reason!

Storm – Well I'm curious.

A pair of dark eyes swoop in on the scene as Sylvia's younger twin emerges from the background.

Jane – Are you sure you should be doing that?

A solid, unwavering tone slams the group as the heir to the guild joins the discussion.

Jane – Well, seeing as everyone's here now, might as well open it…

Nashi – Yeah. Open it Georgia! I wanna see, I wanna see!

Irene – Yeah! Yeah! We wanna see!

Sylvia – Nashi, you're such a terrible influence, geez.

Jellal – Open it.

Georgia – Here goes, I guess…

With a flutter of pages, a strange purple glow begins to swirl around the group.

Storm – Wait… Whats happening?!

Sylvia – Nashi! You idiot! Look what you've done!

Nashi – Since when is this MY fault!?

Georgia – Shhhh! I'm translating!

Sylvia – Translating what!?

Georgia – The writing on the page, duh.

Sylvia – Errrr Georgia, not tryna be rude but THAT'S SOOOO NOT A GOOD IDEA!

Jane - I have to say, I do agree...

A wind was picking up as Georgia muttered a different language under her breath. Soon, the astonished cries of the guild had disappeared, leaving only the terrified whimpers of Irene and the sound of Georgia's extremely long, near black, ivy hair.

Nashi – Er, Georgia? Care to explain why we're floating in a purple void of nothingness?

But there was no answer. Georgia's previously blood red eyes were glowing soft indigo lilac.

Sylvia – Hello! Earthland to Georgia!

Georgia – No way… Was that, time travel magic?!

Before she got the time for her question to be answered, the rabble of the guild had returned, and they were lying in a heap exactly where they started. Around the same table. But 'where' and 'when' are in no way similar.

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked my first chapter! It won't be long until you can find out exactly what happens next!**

 **JadeAbyss** **;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyy welcome back to my Fairy Tail time travel fanfic. This chapter explains most of the major details and I know I've been really vague but trust me I do kinda know where this is going lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

Sylvia – Georgia! What the hell have you DONE?! Did you just say that we travelled through- mfff!?

Georgia's cold iron grip stuff Sylvia's mouth closed before she can say to much. She knows where they are. Or at least roughly WHEN they are. Everyone in the guild is simultaneously screaming from shock over the pile of youths that just teleported in.

Jane – Care to EXPLAIN, Georgia?

Her smile is sweet but her tone begs to differ.

"Erm, are you guys ok?"

The teens look up to see a young woman with bright blonde pigtails and familiar brown eyes.

Irene – Mrs Dragn-?!

Georgia – ALRIGHT IRENE THAT'S ENOUGH!

Irene – I'm confused! What's going on Nashi?

Some lightbulbs begin to form.

Storm – No- no way?! H-Have we?!

Jane – It would appear so. (Under her breath) And I think we should get the little ones out of here before they say anything that will screw us up.

Nashi – Sorry but I think I'm about as lost as Iren-

"Who are you kids? And how did you end up here?"

Jane – N-No way! It's third master Makarov!

Clamping a hand over her own mouth, she realises she said too much. It was a shock though. Her great grandfather had died before she was born, but here he was, in the flesh.

Jellal – I see. So that's what happened. Does that mean that maybe… I can find my-

Makarov – I asked you a question kids. Who are you?

Jane – Actually, I think it's for the best if we just left- Oh my god!

Nashi – What? Jane, what happened?!

Jane – It's… It's just like the fairy tale! That they taught us as kids! The Princess of Paradox!

A collection of gasps escape from the teens and children as it dawns upon them what has happened.

Makarov – Excuse me, but are you just going to ignore me?

Jane – I apologise, Master Makarov, however, we have no recollection of who we are.

The kids stared in confusion, until they realised this was one of Jane's silky smooth lies that she was famed for.

Makarov – I see…

Jane – Do you think that we could possibly reside here at the guild until we regain some shreds of memory? I feel terrible asking this of you, however I am with some young children who are in need of a safe place to stay, only for a while…

Jane is a beautiful young woman with angelic white hair and glowing orange eyes, similar to that of a cat. Makarov is easily won over.

Makarov – Of course my dear, we would love to provide residence to your small group until you regain your sense of direction.

Jane – That would be very much appreciated.

Natsu – New members! Cool! What are your names?

Jane – I am Jane, this is Georgia, Nashi, Sylvia, Storm, Irene and-

A strange pause fills the room.

Jane – And Gerard.

A flicker of confusion spreads throughout the group but Jellal, Storm, Sylvia and Georgia catch on quickly.

Makarov – I see…

He eyes Jellal suspiciously.

Makarov – Well, that case, welcome to Fairy Tail!

Cheers erupted from the guild as Mirajane pours them a juice each. Jane stares intently at her back, pondering how she feels about being almost the same age as her loving mother.

Natsu – So, you kids lost your memories, huh?

Grey – Natsu, be careful not to scare them.

Storm – Hey dad, we're not kids anymore, ya know…

Oops

Grey – Er, sorry, what did you call me…?

Nashi kicks him across the room. Jane has explained their situation as well as the ground rules.

Nashi – Sorry about that, ignore him. It must be some of his memory returning. I bet he's so confused, the poor little guy…

Storm – (Recovered) I don't like you're TONE NASHI!

Nashi – Hell if I care.

Over across the hall…

Levy – So… you guys can't remember anything. That must be awful, mustn't it, Lu-chan?

Lucy – Yeah, sounds rough. If there's anything we can do for you, let us know, kay?

Georgia – I'm so glad that I ran into you guys!

Georgia leaps forward and hugs her mum, only to realise that she just met this seemingly little girl 5 minutes ago. She fakes a feint and collapses to the floor with a loud bang. Louder than it should have been but hey, what can you do when your skin instinctively turns to iron when something's gonna hurt?

Levy – (Still shocked) Oh my, are you ok?

Lucy – Georgia?

Georgia – I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry. I think it was my memory.

Damn Jane your little white lies are flawless Get-out-of-jail cards.

Lucy – If you say so…

Just when the air of the teens begins to relax, the biggest flaw in their disguise makes an appearance.

Erza – Hey there you three! How are you, ok?

Sweat drops begin to form on Jane's forehead. She forgot.

Erza – I just noticed, I think it was Irene, wasn't it? That tattoo around your eye. Do you have any recollection of that?

Irene – Yeah! Apparently, it was something my daddy ha-

Jane – Sorry, there's nothing we can tell you at the moment, but as soon as we regain some lost memories, you'll be the second to know, after the master.

The look in her eye could kill with it's mere voltage. This was a warning.

Erza – Oh, ok. Sorry I asked…

Jane's glare didn't leave the back of her head until she'd left the guild hall. It was getting late and the members were thinning out. Soon, everyone in their correct time zone was gone.

Dn Dn Dnnnnnn

Thanks for sticking on until chapter two, I'll try really hard to complete the third soon, but that's all for now! It seems a little blocky but I just need to get the group settled in the guild before the story can progress.

JadeAbyss ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Seven children sat huddled together in the basement of the Fairy Tail guild hall. They had insisted on staying together, instead of separating off to stay with different members. A small, amber lacrima was glowing with heat as they talked.

Irene – So we travelled through time, huh? That's so cool!

Nashi – I know right! I can't believe I got to see my mom and dad in the past!

Jane – Nash! Please… You know that they don't… You know…

Sylvia – Geez Flamebrain. You need to learn when to stop…

Storm – Hey Jane, can I ask for some more details on what you said before, about the Princess of Paradox? They always told us that story as kids, but I had no idea…

Irene – Ooh! Ooh! I love that story! Can you tell it to us again Nashi!

Georgia – Yeah, to be honest, it might help us out here…

Sylvia – But god please, use the shortened version because we don't have all year…

Nashi – Ok! I'd love to!

Once upon a time there was a peaceful kingdom named Paradox. And ruling over that kingdom was the King, the Queen and the beautiful princess. But then, one day, a purple demon appeared in the kingdom and stormed the palace in an attempt to kill the princess.

Irene – I hate this bit…

Tears began to form in her little eyes, but her younger brother comforted her until they were ready to continue.

Nashi –

Soon, the demon had tracked down the princess and was sending his magic to end her life, however, just at right moment, some suspicious figures appeared from the doorway and one girl threw herself in front of the princess to save her life, and she succeeded. The remaining figures fought off the demon and saved the kingdom, but at the price of the heroic girl who protected the princess. They were not seen again until the princess was an adult, she had two children, a boy and a girl, and recognised the girl to be the one that saved her all those years ago. One day, the small group of children found a big, old book lying around in the palace. When they opened it and read the contents, they realised they had travelled through time, back to when their parents were young. And thus the young girl sacrificed herself for her mother again. However, this time the children knew of this tale and what would happen if they just disappeared, so they informed the princess and her friends of who they were and how they could save the young girl who died every time. Then, they returned home with the sad news of the girl's death. But also, the hope that the next cycle could change the past.

Georgia – Do you think… Do you think that… They made up that story? And they knew this was going to happen because they were told by the last us?

Sylvia – No way…

Jellal – Well, the true question here is…

Jane, Nashi and Storm – Who's the princess?

Georgia – Well the only ones who could be the girl are Irene and Sylvia…

Sylvia – Don't forget about Lucas, just cuz he was ill today doesn't mean he doesn't count as Nashi's brother!

Jane – Fair point. So it's Nashi, Sylvia or Irene…

Irene – Wait, so I could be the heroic girl! Cool!

Jellal – That's not cool Irene, the whole reason they taught us that story is to prevent the heroic girl from dying. We really are stuck in quite a time loop, the only way we can move forward is by either defeating the purple demon or giving more information to our parents. Oh and Jane. I have a question.

Jane – I thought as much. You really don't miss a trick, do you Jellal?

Jellal – Certainly not. Even though I am the only member of the group with no evident magical ability, I am a rather perceptive 10 year old.

Jane – I'd expect nothing less from the fairy prince…

Jellal – The what? The fairy prince? Where did that come from?

Jane – Your mother was known as the fairy queen, and you were just so incredibly beyond your years that we took to that name.

Jellal – Impressive. And on the topic of my mother, that pretty lady that came and asked about Irene's tattoo… I couldn't help but notice that our red hair was all too similar…

Irene – I'm confused. What's this about my tattoo?

Nashi – No way, you mean we can meet Erza again!?

Georgia – It's been, so long…

Jellal – I see. So that was my mother.

A sorrow smile spread across his face. Jellal was just about to turn one years old before her mother died. He couldn't even remember her face, the sound of her voice, the warmth of her hands. But now he had me her properly for the first time.

Irene – Wait, that pretty lady with the red hair like Jellal… She was mama?!

Jane – Yes Irene, that was your mama. But you can't tell her that… You have to act as if you don't know her. I'm so sorr-

Nashi – Well I don't see any reason why she should! According to the story we have to tell them in the end!

Sylvia – Yeah but we can't just stroll up and say 'Oh hey Erza I'm your future child but I don't remember you because you died before you could raise me but it's okay because I'm here now!'

Nashi – Don't be like that Sylvia, Jellal is smarter and quicker witted than I am! They'll be fine!

Sylvia – Yeah but it doesn't take much to be smarter than yo-

Jane – That's enough!

The silence hung in the air like a heavy fog.

Sylvia – However, if we ARE eventually going to tell them…

Georgia – I see you girl… *gihehehe*

Storm – Sylvia I really don't think that's a good ide-

Jane – We'll have a vote. A formal introduction or a hilarious super shock reveal that they'll never forget. All in favour of a formal introduction, please raise a hand.

Jane and Jellal raise their hands. But nobody else.

Jane – Okay… So we're actually doing this… Seriously guys?

Nashi – I mean I don't know what you expected really…

Sylvia – We were never not gonna go for something stupid.

Jane – Well we voted and you won. Let me know what you think I should do.

Jellal - ….So immature….

 **Thanks for reading chapter three! I hope you enjoyed my fanfic so far!**

 **JadeAbyss** **;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The orange lacrima was still glowing softly as the teens slept in peace. Their chests were rising and falling like gentle ocean waves. All except one. Jane lay awake, staring at an almost familiar ceiling. The careful creaking of wooden stairs snatched her attention as she bolted up.

Jane – Who is it? Who's there?

"It's only me, don't worry child."

Makarov slid into view across the room.

Jane – Thank god… I was terrified…

Makarov – There's no need to be afraid, Miss Jane. However, I have come to speak to you, coincidentally, so I'm glad you're awake.

Jane – Oh? And what is it you wish to speak about, Master Makarov?

Makarov – I noticed that your magic is indeed almost identical to mine in some forms. You use light magic, do you not?

Jane – That is correct, I use light magic and fairy spells. And now I know why.

Makarov – And why is that?

Jane – My parents told me you were one of the 10 Wizard Saints, so if I learned your magic, I would become very powerful.

The confusion spread like salted butter across Makarov's wrinkled face.

Makarov – That implies the question, who are your parents?

Jane - *giggling* Are you sure you want to know? I mean, they were planning on keeping it a surprise but I guess it's ok to tell you, Master.

Makarov – I get the feeling there is something going on here that is more than meets the eye… But yes, carry on.

Jane – I am Jane Dreyar. Daughter of Laxus and Mirajane Dreyar.

Words cannot describe the horror on Makarov's face at this point in time. He just stands there, completely and utterly broken. Jane bursts out into hysterics, not having realised how fun this was actually going to be. Unfortunately, the others began to stir.

Makarov – T- That little… He's not going to get away with this!

Jane – Shhhh! Calm down, I'll explain! Don't worry, I haven't been born yet!

A long pause occurs.

Makarov – Sorry, what? What do you mean you HAVEN'T BEEN BORN YET? That makes literally no sens- Unless you- You kids are-

Jane – From the future. Exactly.

Makarov – Oh my, you had me there… I almost died!

Jane – Exactly, that's why I voted against doing stuff like that. But they refused to listen to me and Jellal so-

Makarov – Jellal? Hmm, I though as much. That tattoo on the little girl really gives it away…

Jane – Now you understand why I lied about the name. I don't know much about Jellal but I do know that he was the father of the two little ones and I assumed it wouldn't do any good introducing him properly…

Makarov – Wow, what a beautiful and smart great granddaughter I have! So, when will I get to meet you?

Awkward. The light mood that was before dissolved.

Jane – Well… You see… In my sequence of events… Never.

Makarov – Oh. I see. Forgive me for asking.

Jane – I'm so sorry. I was born about a month after… after you…

Makarov – Don't worry child. I'm just glad I got to meet you now.

Nashi – Who's sad they got to feet glue?

The other teens were waking and grumbling.

Makarov – So, do you children want to tell me who you all are? Or should I try and guess?

Irene – Guess! Guess!

Makarov – Your name is Irene, right? I recognise those eyes of yours, you must belong to Erza, right? How is she, in your time? Is she a good mommy?

Ouch. The older ones all look at each other knowingly.

Jane – Makarov… She's not…

Jellal – Our mother is dead. She was killed on a job before I'd even turned 1. All I have of her is my bright red hair and brown eyes. Today was the first time I saw her face.

Again, the mood in the room reached an all-time low and the kids stare at the ground and tears begin to flicker in Makarovs pain stricken eyes.

Makarov – I-I'm… So… So sorry I a-asked… Could this be why you are here?

Georgia – Unfortunately not. We are here to save one of us.

Sylvia – It doesn't make much sense, but one of us is going to die here so we came to prevent that.

Storm – According to what we know, either Irene, Sylvia or Nashi will throw herself in front of their mother to save her life during their time here.

Jane – And if they didn't, their mother would die and they would no longer exist. So unless we can solve the problem before the decisive blow, one of those three will die.

Makarov – I see…

The creaking of doors and the thundering of footsteps can be heard in the hall above. Voices can be heard through the ceiling.

"So, Juvia and Gajeel get back today, huh?"

"Oh, don't tell Gray, you know how that woman follows him around!"

"I know! I'm totally jealous! If I had someone that gorgeous and devoted stalking me that'd be awesome!"

Sylvia – I always knew there was a phase when mother liked father one-sidedly but stalking?

Storm – That's kind of creepy, mom.

Makarov – Oh. I see now. So you two are children of Gray and Juvia. I'm happy for her, the poor girl…

Nashi – Well that's not very reassuring…

Jane – Well, we'd better head up soon, I want some information on the purple demon…

Georgia – If you lot can keep your mouths shut that is…

Nashi – But I thought we were gonna drag this out and make it funny?

Sylvia – I agree.

Irene – Funny! Funny!

Jane – Alright well you guys stay here for a bit and I'll do some smoothing over before you come and make a nuisance of yourselves.

Storm – Probably for the best.

Nashi – Hell no! I wanna talk to daddy!

Jane – Nashi. What did I just say? I said stay here. And unless you want me tear you apart, I recommend you do as I say.

There was no retorting to that Mirajane glare.

Jellal – Exactly.

The master and Jane walk up the stairs and into the main hall. In seconds, the hall is silent and all heads are turned towards them.

Natsu – Oh! Hey gramps! Good morning, Jane!

Jane – Good morning to you too, Natsu.

"So, this is one of the mystery kids, huh? I've heard a lot about you guys…"

A loud, all too familiar voiced boomed down from the second floor.

Makarov – Hello Laxus, my boy. This is Jane, she's sort of in charge of the group. Jane this is Laxus, my grandson. But you already know that, don't you dear.

With a wink and a small, knowing, giggle Makarov turns and walks back down the stairs to the other children.

Laxus – Well that was suspicious. So, who are you really, little girl?

Jane – Your grandfather just told you, I'm-

Nashi – HEY THUNDERBRAIN, HOW COME YOU GET TO TALK TO YOUR PARENTS BUT WE DON'T! THAT'S SO NOT COOL!

Natsu – Parents?

Again, the suspense and silence was palpable.

Jane – REALLY!? 5 MINUTES!? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN LAST!? YOU JUST GAVE AWAY MORE THAN IRENE'S TATTOO! NO, MORE THAN JELLAL'S NAME!

Oops. Ooooh dear. That wasn't meant to happen.

Nashi – Oh really, I'M the one giving stuff away… Haha!

Jane was sweating, heart pumping like a machine gun, eyes wider than the sky. She let them all down. She was the weakest link…

A large crowd had gathered now, more mages had begun to listen to the dramatic events that were unfolding… And just when it seemed like things couldn't get any worse, the doors of the guild opened to reveal the two original members of the independent guild, Crime Sorciere.

Natsu – Oh look! It's Jellal and Meredy!

Jane collapses to the floor in relief that everyone was distracted. It was just worrying that she'd heard the name Jellal but Jellal was downstairs…

Gray – What brings you guys here? Is there something we can do for you?

Jellal – We've received word of a dark guild circulating in this area, so we thought we'd stop by to ask around. Have any of you heard of Oni Murasaki?

Quiet discussion echoes around the hall until the murmur is broken by an shocked cry.

Georgia – No way!

All heads whip round to the stairway where the rest of the children were standing, listening.

Jane – I told you to stay where you were!

Jellal – What is it? Do you know them?

Georgia – No, it's just… Mommy taught me this language… Oni means demon. Murasaki means… It means purple!

Collective gasps from the children confuse the guild members, but before anyone gets the chance to ask…

"What… What are you doing here!?"

A shell-shocked Erza stands in the doorway, staring straight at Jellal.

 _(Alright there's two Jellals now so Jellal1 is the adult and Jellal2 is the kid.)_

The children emerge from the doorway to stand facing Erza and Jellal.

Jellal1 – I was in the area and I came to ask some questions. Are you doing well, Erza?

All the children stared in awe. There was no way… Was this man… Irene and Jellal's father?! They'd heard the tattoo was the same, but…

Jellal2 – Jane, is he… Is that man my… father?

Jane – I believe so…

The two of them turn to Irene before she can spill any beans. But she's not there. She's already started running.

Irene – Papa!? Papa!

Irene stops about a foot away from her father. She starts to cry.

Irene – I'm so happy! I finally get to meet my papa!

Erza – Jellal!? You- You weren't lying about that 'Mystery Fiancè'?!

Jellal1 – Whaaa- Er, little girl, I think there's been a mix up… I don't have any children…

Sweat was running heavy down his forehead. Who was this little girl?

Meredy- Wow. Congratulations. Hehe.

Jellal1 – What, no!? I don't know who she is!

Gray emerges from the corner of the hall with an air of dark intent.

Gray – Oh really? You sure about that, Jellal? Can't you see how much you've upset Erza?

Erza – WHAT NO SHUT UP GRAY!

Gray – Yes ma'am!

Natsu – But she has your blue hair… And that tattoo around her eye is the same as yours…

Makarov – Well isn't that cute!

Jane – SERIOUSLY!? A LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE!

Jellal1 – YOU guys want help?! Look at me!

Sylvia – I think our little game of hide and seek is gonna have to end now.

Storm – Agreed. But we'll wait 'til mom gets back, right Sylvia? It'd be a waste to have to explain it twice…

Georgia – Oh yeah, they said that dad was coming back with her.

Confused muttering was spreading across the hall.

Natsu – But I thought you guys lost your memories? How do you know that your parents are coming her to get you?

Jane – They're not coming to get us.

Nashi – In fact, most of our parents are already here! We're just waiting on four.

Georgia – Four out of ten!

Lucy – Hey guys, what's going on here?

Levy – (with her) Did something happen?

Nashi – That makes eight…

The uproar after that was incredible, a frantic search for answers began to circulate like a whirlpool.

Natsu – Lucy and Levy have kids!? But, how are they so old?!

Laxus – Seriously? That actually happened?

Mirajane – (from behind the bar) Oh my! I wonder who their fathers are!

Lucy – Whaaaaaaaat?! What's this about us having kids?

But before she got an answer Juvia and Gajeel could be seen strolling through the doors to the guild.

Jane – So. We're really doing this, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

Jane – So, we're really doing this, aren't we?

Gajeel and Juvia approach the crowd with confusion. The children are surrounded by a number of guild members, staring intently. People murmur behind their hands, not quite understanding the situation.

Gray – So, are you gonna explain or what?

Gajeel – Who are these kids?

Juvia – Are these new members?

Laxus – Just shut up and listen, they look like they've got something important to say.

Natsu – Wait a minute, you guys smell familiar!

Lucy – You realise that now?

Erza – Didn't we just say to be quiet!

Mirajane – Please, everyone settle down-

"AHEM"

The guild turns in surprise to see Jellal standing in front of Jane.

Jellal2 – I beg your pardon, but are you interested or not?

Nashi – Ooooooh, get told by the ten year ol- Ouch, Sylvia! That hurt!

Makarov – Yes, I believe it was all going to come out anyway.

Jane – That is correct, it would appear that the last us told our parents everything.

The room was quiet now.

Jane – We are from the future. We are the next generation of Fairy Tail. And we have come back in time to save ourselves.

Georgia – We think this 'Oni Murasaki' you speak of is the reason we are here. In the beginning, I can only assume that the 'princess' was killed and all but two of us came back to stop that, resulting in the death of one of us.

Natsu – But why didn't your parents just come, instead of sending their children if they knew someone was gonna die?

Jane – I imagine that was because this was the group that visited them when they were at this point in time. When our parents were here at this time, the seven of us must have come and told them everything.

Georgia – Wait! I-I think, I messed up a little… The story says that the figures just disappeared and the princess only realised… when her children grew up… Meaning… Meaning-

Sylvia – We didn't…

Jane – Tell them…

Jellal2 – Anything…

Georgia – What have we done?!

Irene – Georgia? What happened?

Storm – Don't worry Irene, it's all going to be ok.

Natsu – Kay, am I the only one who's a bit lost here?

Gray – Nope, I'm with you there Flamebrain.

Laxus – What are you going on about?! No way are you from the future, and who's this 'Princess' you speak of?!

Sylvia explains the story of the Princess of Paradox to the group. They listen curiously, not quite believing this 'future of fairy tail' nonsense.

Lucy – So, who's the princess? Is it Princess Hisui?

Jellal2 – I think the 'princess' part is a metaphor, or at least to make it sound like a legitimate fairy tale. However, we can confirm that the metaphorical princess is either Lucy, Juvia or Erza.

Lucy – What!?

Erza – Wait a minute… You mean that little girl is actually Jellal's child from the future?! And there's a chance that one of you will be my child?! That's insane!

Jellal2 –This is not a matter of 'chance', the fact is, two of us here today are your children.

Erza – You've got to be kidding me!? Wait a minute… Is it you?

Jellal2 – Yes. I'm glad you noticed.

Erza – N-No w-w-way… There is NO WAY that you are my child! That doesn't make any sense!

Jellal flinched at her words. He wasn't normally upset by things, but that hurt.

Nashi –Hey! Erza! I don't know you all that well, but I do know that that was rude and hurtful! He's only ten! This is the first time he sees your face and you say that to h- Oh my god. I wasn't… Supposed to say that… Was I?

Jane – NO YOU MOST CERTAINLY WEREN'T!

Erza – What do you mean, the first time he sees my face? You say I'm his mother, right? Does that mean… Show me your magic. Then I can trust you.

Jane – Wait, he can't-

Erza – Then I can't trust him!

Jellal2 – No, it's ok, really… Just cuz I can't use magic yet, doesn't mean I never will. My sister can use your requip magic, but so far I have been unable to do so… I don't even know what magic I possess.

Erza – Is your sister here?

Jellal2 – I don't think telling you that would be very wise. It could mess up the timeline, meaning that I never exist…

Erza - I won't let it affect me, I promise.

Jellal2 – Irene, show her your magic…

All eyes flit around the room, trying to work out which one Irene was again. But NOBODY (well maybe a few people but NOBODY sounds cooler and more dramatic) was expecting what happened next.

Across the crowd a small, budding yellow light began to glow.

"Requip!"

The cute little girl was engulfed in the light until it faded to reveal a small set of shiny grey armour and Erza's flame empress sword.

Erza – No way! That's my swor-

Natsu – Oh look! Wasn't that the girl who just called Jellal 'Papa'!? Haha Erza look, you and Jellal have children!

…

…

Gray – Ooooh Natsu ya shouldn't have done that.

Erza – (powerfully kicking Natsu) I NOTICED! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO POINT THAT OU-

But then it dawned on her what he actually said. She melts to the floor like sodden paper where she dissolves into a pile of armour.

Jellal1 – I'm sorry, did I hear that right I thought you said something else for a moment there.

When his awkward laughter didn't gain gain a response he turned rather pale and joined Erza on the floor.

Jellal1 - … What just happened…

Makarov – Well that was dramatic.

The entire guild erupts into a "You knew!?", but the master just chuckles and says "Continue, my children. This is amusing."

Natsu – So, are any of you lot my kids? (in a very joking way)

Gray and Gajeel – Ha! Like that'll ever happen!

Nashi – ACTUALLY, that would be me.

…

Natsu – Wait what!? I was kidding! So you're actually my future child!? Awesome!

Gajeel – You're joking! Are you actually serious?! Natsu got a GIRLFRIEND?!

Gray – Wait, so when you called me Dad accidentally… That meant…

Storm – Well… Yeah that's us two…

Sylvia – We're twins!

Juvia – Oh. I see. So Gray sama did end up finding happiness after all…

Sylvia – Oh yeah! Mom, how come you never told us you were a stalker?! We only found out today!

Juvia – M-Mom?

Gray – Oh my god… What did I get myself into…

Lucy – So, you said that I could be the princess of the story, so which two of you are my children?

Nashi – Nah, lil' bro was sick today so he didn't get caught up in the spell. Sorry to disappoint, but it's just me this time.

Lucy – Oh, that's a sha- WAIT A MINUTE!

A third member prepares to join the group on the floor, however she is caught by Levy before she can fall.

Levy – You okay, Lu-chan?

Lucy – I have to put up with HIM for the REST of my LIFE?! What happened to me?

Natsu – Hey Luce, I'm not that bad, am I?

He sounded slightly hurt.

Lucy – Wait, no that's not what I meant! I'm just a bit, shocked, is all…

Jane – So… That leaves me and Georgia, right?

Georgia – Gihehehe, I think seeing as I translated the spell to get us here AND my mother taught me about that language, I'd say I don't even need to tell you for you to work it out.

Jet and Droy – Well, if she knows about books and languages, she must belong to Levy!

Levy – Eh!? Wait, I have one too!?

Georgia – Gihehehe, very good, uncle Jet, uncle Droy.

Jet – Wait, uncle Jet and uncle Droy…

Droy – That means…

Jet and Droy – It's not one of us!?

The two begin to cry on the floor, becoming the fourth and fifth members of the newly established 'collapse club'.

Jane – Don't cry, you fools.

Georgia – Wait, do you two, like mommy? Well, I bet daddy scared you off in no time, gihehehe!

Levy – Something about that laugh…

Juvia – No way! I'm so proud of you Gajeel! You've come so far!

And if any revelations were shocking, it would be this one.

Gajeel – Wait, you mean that little squirt is MINE!?

Georgia – Hey! I'm not a squirt! I'm an iron dragon slayer too ya know!

Jane – Fancy title, just a shame you can't beat me in a fight.

Nashi – Same here!

Jane – Just cuz I hate fighting you Nashi doesn't mean I can't beat you. Don't jump to conclusions.

Natsu – So, who are you? You're the last one left!

Jane – Indeed. Indeed I am.

Gajeel – Wait so you're not gonna tell us or what?

Jane – I don't see any need to tell you.

Mirajane – Awww, I want to know who else gets together… Are you sure you can't tell us, Jane?

Jane – Are _you_ sure you want to know? … Mother.

Makarov's chuckles echo in the astonished hall.

Mirajane – Wait… You're my one?! Awww you're so cuteeeee!

Jane – Haven't changed a bit… Even though I'm the oldest one here…

Juvia – Could I ask who your father is?

Jane – Well, I think that's a bit risky, I don't think much has happened between them yet so I don't think it is wise to reveal that information yet, eh, Makarov?

Makarov – (with a knowing smile) Maybe not, maybe not.

Laxus – Gramps! Don't do that smile, it's creepy!

Mirajane – Wait, do you know, Gramps?

Makarov – Maybe. Maybe I do. Why?

"Tell us!"

All the guild members who weren't involved so far were really getting into this and most men were curious to see if they ended up getting with Mira.

Jane – Hey, grandpa, do you think it's ok to at least say he's in this room?

Makarov – Why of course! I don't see what harm it could do.

Mirajane – Aww c'mon you two you're just teasing me now!

Jane – Don't let it get to you, mother. Me and my grandpa are just having some fun!

Makarov – Haha! I see what you're doing!

Georgia – You'll never guess. She literally just told you and nobody got it.

Levy – Well, all she said was- No way! This is hilarious! Could it possibly be!?

Lucy – Master, she referred to you as 'Grandpa', right? Not Gramps, but Grandpa. It's as if… It's as if he's actually her grandpa!

Levy – Or in this case… Great-Grandfather.

Boom. That was a big one.

Jane – Wow! Very clever Aunt Levy, Aunt Lucy! I respect your intelligence. I just wish Nashi hadn't missed out on her mother's intelligence…

Nashi – I can still hear you!

Laxus – Are- Are you implying?! That…

Mirajane – Wow. Well, I don't quite know how to react to that. I think I just need to sit down for a moment.

Jane – Which makes me the heir to the guild. In our time, my father is the guild master!

Irene – Mama, Papa, are you ok?

Jellal1 – I don't know if I can ever get used to that.

Jellal2 – Are you disappointed? That your only son can't perform any magic at all? Am I a disgrace? I've always wanted to know, but I never got the chance to ask either of you.

Erza – Why wouldn't you get the chance to ask us?

Irene – Jellal was too much of a baby, he says he doesn't even remember your face!

Jellal2 – IRENE! J-Just ignore her, she's only 12 she doesn't understa-

Irene – I'm two years older than you, Jellal! You're just jealous because I met mommy and you didn't! You were just a little baby when she went on that job! You shouldn't even be upset because you never knew he-

Jellal2 – THAT'S ENOUGH IRENE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME!

Irene – No! I-

Jellal1 – That'll do, Irene. Give your brother a bre-

Irene – No! Why should I listen to you! All you ever did for me was disappear! Not even _I_ remember _your_ face! You left before Jellal was even born!

Judging by his face, you'd guess that Jellal had been shot. His pupils had dilated to the tips of needles. Was he really that awful of a father? Just what had he done? Or more accurately, what was he going to do?!


	6. Chapter 6

Jellal1 – What are you talking about? Irene, what did I do?

Jellal2 – Irene, stop, please.

Jellal's calm demeanour was starting to crumble. His soft, chocolate eyes were glossy and holding back tears.

Irene – Shut up Jellal! You always act so grown up but you're only ten! It's your fault that mama left us! She went on that job so she could support you! If you hadn't been born… I would have still had a mama! *sobs* But… But she never… She never came back…

Jellal1 – Please, Irene, I don't know what I did to you but you need to calm down!

Irene – Shut up!

A harsh, red light began to swirl around the little girl as her sword started to materialise in her hand.

Irene – Leave me alone!

Everyone in the guild turned in fear towards the commotion. Erza was still unconscious, however her daughter's eyes were streaming with, translucent, liquid pain.

Nashi – Irene, don't!

But she didn't get the chance to do anything. Her sword began to float, up, up, out of her hand, as well as all small items around the guild. Even the tables began to linger gently in the air as if tied up by strings. They turned softly. It wasn't long before even the mages themselves began to feel themselves lifting off of the ground. All except one.

Little Jellal was sprawled on his hands and knees, sobbing silent tears. He was glowing slightly, a faint starlight caressed his shaking frame.

Jellal1 – No way, this is…

Jane – Gravity magic!

Georgia – But, I can't place it…

Jellal1 – It's Heavenly Body Magic. The same as what I use.

Nashi – No way, Jellal's using magic!

Natsu – Wait, what's happening?!

Jellal2 – I'm… I'm terrible… I'm so sorry… Irene… I ruined everything for you, I shouldn't have been bor-

"That's not true!"

Pushing off of tables as she floated, Erza approached her son.

Erza – I'm the one who's at fault… I should never have left you. It's not your fault, Jellal.

Jellal1 – She's right, you know.

Erza – Hold your head high. I can't bear to see and child of mine in such a miserable state. Don't worry, I won't go anywhere, ok?

Jellal2 – B-But… You're already gone in my world. Even if you live, my mother is dead. And when I return, my mother will still be dead and my father will still be missing. Nothing I say or do to either of you will change anything for me or Irene. That's how this magic works. You can't exist at the same time as your other self, nor can you change your reality. We didn't time travel to help ourselves. It's clear to me now that the reason we are here is to clean up the mess we once made and ensure that no time travel is necessary. We're not here for ourselves. We're here so the next us can be happy. This magic should not have been used in the first place, no matter what happened. I do not know how many tragedies have been fixed by us coming back in time, however the matter of you, father and Sylvia is yet to be solve-

He instantly clamped a hand over his mouth, realising the extent of what he just revealed.

Jellal2 – Oops, slip of the tongue there. I'm sorry, where was I-

Sylvia – Jellal. What do you mean?

Jane – Wait, do you know something that I don't?

Georgia – Jellal, are you talking about…?

Lucy – You said the incident regarding Sylvia, right? Wasn't Sylvia one of the heroic girl candidates?

Sylvia – No way?! My mother is the princess and you knew?! And you said nothing?!

…

Jellal2 – I… I'm sorry. I lied. I tricked you all. I'm not… I'm not who you think I am…

Erza – What are you talking about?

Jellal2 – Your Jellal is still back in your time. He never left. I locked the ten year old Jellal that you know in his cupboard while he was sleeping. I knew it wouldn't take him long to escape, but I didn't need that long anyway…

Jane – What are you saying?! Then, who are you?

Jellal2 – I'm still Jellal, but I'm not from either of your times. I'm from the cycle before your one, Jane. I'm the one who met your parents, who then went on to have you… However, I reorganised the spell to enable me to go back in time again. I joined your group there, where Georgia used the spell that took us here. I broke the rules, and that means I can never go back. But, I believe in the next cycle. I think they can end this eternal loop of hell.

Nashi – What are you saying Jellal?! I don't understand!

She starts to cry a little.

Nashi – What do you mean you're not our Jellal!? If you're not him, then why are you responsible for Erza's death?!

Jellal2 – Because my mother, the Erza before the Erza from your time, Nashi, didn't die. She didn't take the job because she was still weak after having her baby, which was me. However, the reward for the job was a lot of money and an extremely rare sword. I wanted mother to have the sword, so when I went back in time, I told her to take the job when she reached that point. It turns out, she died on that job. I overheard Mr and Mrs Dragneel talking about that mission and it's reward when I came to your time. And before you ask why, I wanted to end this madness using the knowledge of two cycles. But I failed miserably. And what's worse, due to my double use of the time spell, I'm stranded here. Do you know the reason our parents didn't come back instead?

…

Jane – Because that's who came to them, so they sent us?

Jellal2 – Because you can't exist at the same time as yourself. You can be around before your birth or death, but between those two milestones, you CAN NOT EXIST. The only reason it was possible for me was because I went back to the exact point that I was at before.

Nashi – But, why can't you exist?

Jellal2 – Because the magic will shatter. It is very powerful, but also very delicate. If you break that rule, time will stop. Eternally. Everything will be completely frozen and the very notion of the progression of time will cease to exist.

 **There! Hope you like the next instalment! I'm really sorry it was so confusing, I've updated it and I hope that clears up some grey patches...**

 **JadeAbyss ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 (explanation of Jellal)

I understand that the plot twist in the last chapter is CRAZY CONFUSING so I decided to add a little explanation.

So, as you know, this is a repeating process of going back in time, trying to save Sylvia but failing and informing the next generation on how to do it properly.  
There is one circuit where Erza doesn't take the job that killed her. Her son (who is the ten year old Jellal you've seen so far) goes back in time to try and save Sylvia (who dies saving Juvia) but he tells the young Erza to take the job. That young Erza indeed takes the job, but dies.  
The Jellal who told her to take it, instead of going back to his own time, travels back to just before he left, in the hope that sacrificing himself will be able to solve the paradox.  
This is where he joins the main group. When he arrives, he goes to his own house, locks away the Jellal from that circuit and travels through time along with the group.  
So he is technically not from the same time as the main group, however pretends to be until he is exposed in Chapter 6. However because he used the magic in a time that was not his own, he is unable to return to his origional time, he can only move forward, to new cycles (well technically backwards but even I'm confused now so) and will continue to do so until the issue is solved, or he dies.

If you understood, don't worry I am not doubting your ability to work things out I am simply clearing up for mistakes on my part. I was not clear enough and the least I can do is try to explain fully.

;)


	8. Chapter 8

Jellal2 - Because the magic will shatter. It is very powerful, but also very delicate. If you break that rule, time will stop. Eternally. Everything will be completely frozen and the very notion of the progression of time will cease to exist.

…

Nashi – Is it just me or… Does what you're saying make, like, no sense AT ALL.

Storm – Agreed.

Natsu – Seriously, kid. What are you trying to say?

Jellal2 – I'm saying I'm not your Jellal. I'm not from your time. The Jellal you guys know never came to the guild that day. Although I'm not quite sure if I'm the future him or the past him. I guess you could say I'm the Jellal from a parallel world.

Jane – I understand. So you were in your time, and the group of you guys did this time travel, and your group met OUR parents, who then gave birth to us, but then you came back from your time to our time, where Georgia used the spell to take you here.

Georgia – That… That's so impressive how you were able to use the spell like that, I can't believe how developed your magic is!

Jellal2 – Well, actually, the Georgia from my time cast the spell on me… So it was effectively you.

Georgia – Is that so…

Jellal2 – So, quite frankly, father, I have no idea what you did to Irene and her brother because I am not from her time. However, I can only assume it is exactly what you did to me and MY Irene.

Jellal1 – And what was that?

Jellal2 – Well, you were always away with Crime Sorciere, going on long trips away from home. The trips were getting more and more frequent, you and mother were speaking less and less, until one time, you overran by about a month. Mother came looking for you, taking us two with her, where we tracked down the location of your mission. Mother left us in the square so she could check some inns for any word of you. But she came back after about five minutes, with her head hung low, telling us to get back into the cart.

*flashback*

Jellal – Hey, mama, are you okay?

Erza – Get back in the cart. We're going home.

Irene – But what about papa?

Erza – What _about_ papa?

...

Irene – We came here to look for papa! Did you find him?

Erza – I don't know what you're talking about! *slightly hysterical* You stupid little girl… You don't have a papa!

Irene's eyes began to drip rhythmically.

Irene – I do! I do have a papa, mama! He's the best papa in the whole wide wor- Aaaii! I-Itai…

Jellal – Mother, please! Don't hurt her! Just tell us what you saw-

Erza – SHUT UP!

Erza began to sob quietly. Her heartbreak was leaking through her drooping, bagged eyes.

Erza – (to the driver) Take us back to Fairy Tail. As quickly as possible.

Irene's cheek stung from where her mother had slapped her. It was a silent journey home.

*end flashback*

Jellal2 – She had my memory cleared of his existence, saying he left before I was born. I only remember now because I've met you again. After that day she never said the word 'Jellal' again. Including my name. Every time we tried to ask about papa, she hushed us up and told us nothing. Irene was older at the time, so her memory was in muddles. As a child, I was easily edited.

Jellal1 – You- You're lying! There's no way! I would never-

"I- I slapped... I slapped my own daughter!?"

Erza was staring at the group in horror and disbelief.

Erza – Irene, I'm so-

Irene – Don't worry, Erza! I know you wouldn't do that! I guess the Erza from Jellal's time was just not as wonderful as you, ya know! And according to what my brother just told us, you can never even have us and we won't be affected. It'll change your world, but not mine. What happened to me has already happened and will continue to happen. I was not quite old enough to get to know you in my time, but I get to see you now, so what does it matter?

Jellal2 – She's right. It wasn't something you did, or something you will do. The truth is, just because we exist, doesn't mean any of you will ever have children. That's just what happened in our sequence of events.

Levy – Wait, so our destiny is still entirely up to us? Nothing has been predetermined by you guys?

Jane – Precisely. So if any of you decide to leave Fiore forever tomorrow, that won't screw us over. It'll just change your time.

Georgia – Our timeline is a separate version of events to yours.

Jellal2 – I'm not sure what you did father, but I pray to god. Don't. EVER. Do it again. Because I'll be staying here with you until I am born, in which case I will either travel to the next circuit or die. All I know is something about a girl called Meredy. Watch yourself.

Meredy – (has been listening in this whole time) Wait, where do I come into this?

The little boy's eyes fly wide open as he stares at this girl in disbelief. He knows what happened now. He understands who ruined his life. His sister's life. His everything.

 **Bit of a short one but I don't have tons of time so I hope this is enough!**

 **JadeAbyss ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am** **so incredibly sorry. Forgive me for not updating… :(**

 **I had waaaay to much stuff piled on me and no idea how to carry it on. However, after reading the reviews, I noticed that someone thought the script format wasn't the best choice for the story. I realise why and maybe cuz I'm lazy or something but at that point, there was so many people talking individually that I just wouldn't know who's who… But, I appreciate feedback, so I'll try my hardest.**

"So you're Meredy, huh?" Jellal bit his bottom lip as he tried his hardest to hold back what he's dying to say. She shouldn't exist. That Meredy woman, she doesn't deserve to live!

"Yes, I am. But why am I involved? You don't make any sense!"

"I think what he's trying to say is that you ruined his parent's marriage and caused him and his sister to endure a cruel, abusive childhood."

Jane speaks with a deadly serious intensity.

"No! No… Mother doesn't hurt us… Mother loves us… Mother has been hurt, it's ok if she needs to let out her pain on others. We're her children, we love her more than anything… Oh I remembered. You're not my Irene, are you…" Jellal's quaking voive trembles slightly. He can never see his sister again. First her father, then her mother and finally him, her brother, have all turned their backs on her. "It was her blue hair and tattoo that turned mother against her… She looked too much like _you_. Mother couldn't bear the sight of her."

"But how come your name is Jellal if your father _didn't_ disappear before you were born?" Nashi asks, confused.

"Well, originally it wasn't. I only adopted that name to keep my cover. The real name I was given was Simon, I am told that this name belonged to an old friend of my mothers who died. I don't mind which you choose to use, but in this case, I think to avoid confusion and the name overlap with my father of this time, Simon would work best…"

"I- I still don't understand… How I could… Ruin the lives of my children… Please, tell me… Do you hate me?" The man with the tattoo looked shamefully at the ground, fully understanding what had occurred.

"Don't worry, Jellal. You have done nothing wrong. You are not to blame for any of this. This was _my_ father's mistake, not yours. I'm only telling you now so you don't make the same mistake."

The little boy's warning rung around the guildhall, a lone sound amongst silent air.

"But what about Sylvia? Are you going to tell us about what happens with purple demon, Jellal? Nashi asks, impatiently.

"It's Simon, not Jellal, you idiot. You're so slow…" Sylvia snapped. "But still… So you're saying I'm going to die?"

"At this rate, yes." Simon answered. "But I don't know if I can watch that… Not twice."

"But, Juvia does not want her daughter to die! Juvia wants her daughter with Gray-sama to be happy and strong!" The stalker's soft blue hair bounced around her shoulders as she spoke.

"I agree." Gray adds, "even if she hasn't even been born yet, she's still technically my daughter, right? And now I know there's another me waiting for his twins to come home, realising that it's likely only one will return safely… I can only imagine…"

"I don't know or understand much about this whole time travel business, but nobody's dying here!" Natsu cries with a tone of anger. "Nobody's died until somebody's dead. And nobody's dead yet, right?!"

"He's right!"

"Yeah!"

"Nobody's gonna get hurt today, I swear on the name of Fairy Tail!"

"That's true, nobody is going to get hurt today. But I can't say the same for tomorrow…" Simon mutters quietly.

 **Sorry it's such a short one, I thought it was necessary to get out a new chapter soon... ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

The children decided to spend another night at the guild hall, not wanting to inconvenience their respective parents whilst sticking together. The members had dispersed after Simon's grim account of his childhood. The shock of the day was incredible, but couldn't quite distract from the gentle tinge of fear lacing the furthest crevices of all minds except one.

One who knew everything. One who had seen all there was to be seen, and had cried every tear in the book. One who lay awake.

But it wasn't the first sleepless night experienced by Simon, dreading the cruel, heartless toll of morning bells and biting, scraping freshness of arising from his only safe place.

Tomorrow was the day. The day when he would discover if he failed, if her succeeded, if she died.

A slow, horrible rumbling echoed throughout the quivering bones of the guild hall.

"Jane...? What's happening?" Nashi groaned in a groggy inquiry, yawning and wiping her eyes.

"Not sure, but I think we shoul- Look out!"

But her scream was in vain. The floorboards from the hall above them came thundering down like a wooden, splintering avalanche. Vivid salmon hair was no longer visible.

"Nashi! Nashi, can you hear me!?" Sylvia screamed, "You said I was meant to die, not her!"

Arriving guild members could be heard shouting and screaming above, some volunteering to go, and to rescue the children below. Loud, careless footsteps came bowling down the stairs, arms, legs, shouts, grabbing, pulling, yanking, clasping. The sensation of being pulled, dragged, scraped.

They gathered in the streets, six time travellers, hundreds of mixing, melting, merging screams.

"SILENCE!"

Makarov had yanked the reins of the chaos for now.

" Are all of the children safe?" He questioned, his voice grave and growling.

"I said are all of the children safe!?"

...

"We left Nashi... She got hit by the ceiling as it fell..." Sylvia began to cry as she spoke.

Before Makarov could even respond, a flash of salmon hair buzzed amongst the crowds. It didn't belong to Nashi.

"Natsu, wait! Don't go in there, it's falling apart! It's not safe!" Erza cried, but no no avail. He had already gone back into the guild. Even if it wasn't his child in this timeline, there was another version of him waiting on her return. He wouldn't let him down...


End file.
